RISK
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: **LARRY STYLINSON** Louis is sort-of known as the bad type in high school, and when Harry Styles transfers to his school he can't resist. But he didnt expect to fall in love with a priss with a homophobic father. They won't give up though. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

RISK

_Chapter 1 -Louis' POV- _

"Fuck Yeah!" I yell as Zayn passes me the half smoked blunt. I take a deep puff, then pass it over to Eleanor. "Bitches!" She smirks and takes a puff too. "Life is fucking great, man!" I yelp, only a_ little _high. "If life was 'great' God wouldn't have made you gay!" Niall laughs after he takes his hit. "Oh, SHIT!" El and Liam laugh, covering there mouths with their fists. "Shut the fuck up, cunt!" I snap at him. "Yeah, and there's nothing like sitting around Louis' garage, smoking a blunt on a weeknight." Liam adds on, happily, and Liam-like. "You wanna finish it?" Zayn asks me. I nod, and finish it. El gasps, getting all of our attention, and jumps up. "Shit! I've got homework! See ya' tomorrow, Lou, Li, Zayn, Nini!" She changes the octaves in her voice for all of our names, as she turns and tries to rush out.

"Wait!" Zayn grabs her by her wrist. "She's high! Someone's gotta drive her.." He chuckles whilst I sigh, trying to think of something. Well… I got absolutely nothing. "El, you're good right?" She smiles, then nods at me dizzily and stumbles out.

-Next Morning; At School, (Louis' POV)-

"You see that?" Zayn asks me while we walk through the hall to first. "What?" "Dude, there's this new rich kid that just transferred here from this preppy-ass private school." Zayn laughs, although I don't know why he think I'd care. I roll my eyes, "Who gives a fuck?" I ask whilst shoving some random douche that just stepped on my shoe. "Well, duh! Do you wanna know why he's here!?" he asks as he elbows me in the ribs. I scoff and push him away. "I don't really care, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." I answer bluntly as the late bell blares through-out the building. I groan, "Great, late." "His dad is the douche-bag principal!" Zayn yelps, retuning to the subject.

I stop in my tracks. "No fucking way!" That old fucker has a son?! He nods, "What class do we have anyway?" "Mrs. Monroe." I answer with a gagging sound. Zayn pulls out a cigarette and a lighter from his varsity jacket pocket. Then he lights it, even though we're inside. We finally get to room 312, and as we dramatically walk in, Zayn blows out a large puff of smoke. I gaze around the room, to check _my_ seat, and I see a kid with wild 'n curly chestnut colored hair, emerald green eyes, and is wearing black trousers and a nice white dress shirt, sitting there…in _my_ seat. "Mr. Malik! Mr. Tomlinson! You're late, and Malik! You better put that cigarette out now!" Zayn and I laugh, over-dramatically of course, and he blows a puff of smoke in her face.

She coughs as she swats away the air, and yells: "Zayn! Go to Mr. Styles office, now!" Zayn groans and I scoff at her attempt of 'control'. I smirk as Zayn mumbles, "Bitch." "Good luck with the asshole!" I yell after him, then Mrs. Monroe focuses on me again. "Sit down, Louis!" I turn, then slowly approach the new kid, who is oddly adorable with those dimples on his cheeks. "You're in his seat." Eleanor warns him from her seat in the row behind his-or mine. She gives me a sarcastic wink. "I'm sorry." He mumbles, and apologizes, about to stand up. "No." I tell him as I just take the seat next to him, which is Zayn's normal seat. As she drones on about some English shit I glance at the new kid who isn't paying attention either.

"I'm Louis." I whisper to him. He looks up with the most adorable smile I've ever witnessed in my entire life, dimples and all. "Hi. I'm Harry." He whispers back. "I saw you and your buddy get yelled at." Harry whispers again. I scoff, "I'm used to this cunt yelling at me and my… 'buddies'." I laugh, giving up on the whispering shit. "So…you get in trouble a lot?" He asks me. "What do you think, Richie?" "Richie?…" "Yeah, you're rich, so…Richie." I answer with a laugh.

-Study Hall; Two Periods Later-

"Woo! Study Hall!" Liam shouts as me, him, and Eleanor walk into the library. Right when I walk towards my table someone grabs my wrist and pulls me to the far right corner of the room, behind the last bookshelf. "Harry?" I ask, confused. He blushes and looks down at his shoes shyly. "I asked around about you…Do you know what people are saying, Louis?" He asks me anxiously, barely looking up at me. He… asked about me? To who? Why? I raise an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about, kid?" I ask, annoyed, yet confused. He sighs.

"People are calling you-" He stops mid-sentence with hesitation. From this _very_ second I know what he's gonna say. "Gay?" I ask with a cocky tone and a loud laugh as he nods sheepishly. "Yes. I'm fucking gay. But, don't think that makes me weak or prissy, cos' I'll fuck you up." I warn him in the sternest tone I can muster. He nods quickly, obviously scared. "I was just wondering, I'm sorry.-" "It's all good." I tell him and pat his arm gently. "Flirting, Tommo?" Liam asks sarcastically, coming out of nowhere and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

Harry blushes, and smiles at the floor. I scoff and shove his away. "No fuck-tard." Liam chuckles to himself. "Well, I'm warning you Richie, he's one gay mother fucker." Li yelps as I push him away and Harry giggles.

-After School; Harry's POV-

"Mum! I'm Home!" I yell as I walk into my flat. "Good, now go upstairs and do your homework." Mum commands me from the couch. I trudge upstairs, shuffling my feet, and I close the door to my room. My phone vibrates before I can even sit down.

Message:

From: Louis Tomlinson

To: ALL (School; El; Li; Zayn; Ni)

Yo all you come ova at 10, BOOZE, BLUNTS, and NO parents, BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY, P.S El you owe me a twenty hoe!

I smile, seeing Louis' name. Probably because I'm even being invited to a kickback. In my last school I was invited to jack-shit. Probably because my fucking parents and their damn rules, and the fact that my dads a principal. Now, here I am at a fucking public school because I got in trouble at my last school for chewing gum… yeah, I know. I look at my clock and it reads 3:30. My mums _never_ gonna let me out past nine, let alone to a party with drugs, and no adult supervision.

-Ten Thirty PM; Louis' POV-

"Sup bitch!" Eleanor yells as she walks in. "So… I saw you invited Richie!" She yells over the hundreds of people, and the booming music. I roll my eyes as she tries to hold back a smile. "Whatever." I snap at her through closed teeth. "I don't think he's gonna come anyway, his parents are obviously super strict and shit." I sigh. That very moment I hear the doorbell ring through the crowds of loud drunk people. I flinch, getting excited. It _has_ to be Harry, I mean who else rings the fucking doorbell at a house party? El elbows me in the ribs with a smirk. "Hey." Harry smiles a cheeky smile as I open the door. "Hey. I didn't think you'd make it." I tell him with a smirk. "Neither did I…" He laughs in agreement. He breathes in as if hesitating.

"Uh, Lou… it's just that, I'll get in huge trouble if-" "I know, Richie." I smile. "Harry." he replies flatly, clearly not wanting me to call him, Richie. I smirk, "Sorry, Harry." I apologize as I finally drag him inside.

-An Hour Later-

"I'm. So. Fucked up…" El groans. "You're gonna have to drive yourself home, Calder." I tell her with a small laugh. Harry steps up and says, "No, I'll drop her off at her flat, I haven't had anything to drink." He volunteers. "You don't-" He shushes me and nods his head in protest, not budging. I smile, "I'll come with." We both lead Eleanor out to his 2013 Land Rover, it's sleek and a deep, almost threatening black. We slowly lay her down in the backseat, while I walk up and sit in the passenger seat. I point out directions to Eleanor's house for Harry. Then as we pull up into her dark, empty driveway. I jump out to lead her limp body inside. "Thanks." I say as I hop back inside of his Land Rover. He nods and smiles, re-starting up his car. "Take me to your place." I command him with only a _slight_ attitude.

He chuckles as if he can't believe I asked him that. "What? My mum will-" "Please?!" I beg as he groans, "Okay, but you have to climb in the window." He warns me sternly. I laugh and nod in agreement. I don't know what it is about Richie, but he just makes me want to like him, or get him to like me. Next thing I know we pull up to a fucking three story mansion. "Holy Shit!" I gasp. "You live in a fucking mansion!" He sighs, all aggravated-like. "It's no big deal." He laughs. "Which windows yours?" I ask, gesturing to the dozens of windows. He turns towards me, "You can _not_ get caught!" I smirk, "Which one?" He points to a window on the second floor.

"That one. Remember it, or else you may walk into ,my dad's study and get lost or some shit." Harry warns me. I chuckle then scooch closer to him. He breathes heavily, getting anxious, or excited. "Calm down." I smirk and I hop out of the car. The second he jumps out too I place a quick, teasing peck on his lips, and his eyes widen in shock. I smile wide as he steps closer to kiss me back, but I just back away and walk over to the wall I have to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Harry's POV-

I'm NOT gay. _**Nononononono**_! I practically run inside and into the foyer to see my mums light still on. I groan and run upstairs as quickly as physically possible. As I walk in to my barely lit bedroom I can see Louis laying on my bed, arms behind his head. I smile wide and sit next to him as he laughs. "What?" I ask, genuinely curious of his answer. "Nothing. It's just… a thought." He smirks, imagining something. "What?" I ask again with a soft chuckle. _**This? **_This is the guy with the _worst_ reputation? The biggest douche bag? "I just… I think you're really-…cute." He confides in me softly.

-Louis' POV-

He lays down next to me, his hair fanned out against the pillow, his curls still perfect, and our faces are only about an inch apart. Whatever I was going to say literally fell out of my mouth as he crashes his lips to mine. _I knew I could do it. _As my tongue finally fights into his mouth it hits his, and he groans. His tongue practically entangles itself in mine. I push him down and I lay on top of him and he whines softly as I grind my body up and down on his. "Harold?!" A female voice booms from outside of his room. I climb off of him quickly. I've decided I wont get him in trouble, _yet_. "Why are you still awake?" His mum asks him in the most irritated tone I've ever heard… besides my own. "Sorry! Just restless! G'night mum!" He yells back, anxiously. "Bye." I whisper with a quick peck on his lips. He leans forward before I head out of the window, again.

-Next Day; Louis' POV-

"So… Lou! What's with you and Richie?" Niall asks me whilst we sit down at our table in the farthest corner of the library. I take in a deep breath through my teeth. "Ha. Nothing. We kissed, but I don't think he's that into it." I answer, trying to play it cool so they don't read that much into it. "What makes you think that?" A familiar voice asks from behind me. Shit! What do I say to him? I pivot my head to see Harry standing there behind me. I'm proud though. Usually others don't like approaching us when we're all together in a group…or at all. I stand up slowly, just for him to latch onto my wrist and pull me back to the corner, that he must like or something? "Well…because-" Before I can start, let alone finish my sentence, he literally slams me up against the bookshelf and pushes his lips onto mine. I groan in both pain and pleasure, but, then he pulls away. "I'm fucking done with my parents' rules and shit. I thought about you…all night. And I just wanna, kiss you…" He tells me in a hushed whisper. I crash my lips and mumble, "Okay Richie, but I must warn you, I'm bad news." I smirk, awaiting his response. "I know." He smiles and kisses me again.

-After School; Harry's POV-

"Dammit!" My father booms as he finally sits down at the dinning table to join us for dinner. "What's wrong, honey?" My mum asks, clearly worried, and it kind of irritates me for no odd reason. "Nothing it's just the damn kids that go to my fucking school!" He spits. I look up at him, staring intently, thinking of a certain someone that I just developed a crush on. "What happened?" Mum presses on, not forgetting that easily. She pushes her black hair back, as if it'll help her listen or something. My dad sighs, "I caught these two fuckers trying to ditch the rest of school and steal cars." He scoffs in disgust, thinking of the so-called 'fuckers'. "Do you know Louis Tomlinson, or Zayn Malik?" He asks me, and my mum looks at me anxiously. I shake my head automatically. "I know, 'of' them, but I don't know them personally." I answer, not looking him in the eyes, if I did I would crack under the intense pressure.

"Well, I'm gonna kick them the fuck out of my district." I drop my fork onto the floor out of shock. "What? Why?" I ask anxiously. He scoffs and his brown eyes stare me down angrily. "Because, Tomlinson has been already been arrested four times, they both have horrid grades, and even worse attitudes." He laughs harshly. "You can't." I croak out in a whisper. "What?" He asks. "You can't." I snap, giving up the polite shit. My mum coughs, choking on her food. He laughs again, "Why in the hell not? Are you sure they're not your friends?" I scoff and let my green eyes roll. Why won't he just believe me? It is the _partial_ truth! Zayn isn't my friend, I don't really know him, or anything about him, besides the fact that he's a smoker. "They're _not_ my friends dad, but I think you're being too harsh." I snap, and stand up out of my chair. "Excuse me!" I turn to leave the room altogether, because right now, I seriously just need some alone time in my room or something. "Harold-" "I said excuse me!" I yell at Mum as I rush up the stairs to the comfort of my bedroom. I slam my door shut for the angry 'affect', and huff to myself. "So I've heard…" I hear a soft voice whisper. I turn sharply to see Louis, wearing a purple beanie, a jean jacket, dark skinnies, and a grey T-shirt, leaning up against my wall.

To be honest this is much better than being alone. "Louis?! My dad's gonna _**kill**_ you-" "Like I said before, so I heard." He takes a step closer to me. "I want you.." I whisper to him self-consciously of course. He smirks, "I know." He answers. "Asshole!" I yelp. He chuckles, then places his hand on my cheek. "Kiss me." he whispers. I smile then I lean into his lips, but before his tongue can even hit mine my door handle begins to shake, and mum yells "Harold! What's wrong with you!?" I push Louis away and shove him into the closet, and my mum comes barging in after I slam the closet door shut. "Why did you get so moody all of a sudden?" I groan, "Just… please! I'm sorry okay, and if you give me some alone time I'll apologize to dad later!" I try and rush her out as fast as I can. "Fine!" She snips, then slams my door shut as she leaves.

I quickly lock it then listen to see when she goes down the stairs. "Sorry, Louis.." I apologize as he comes back out of the closet (not meant to be a gay joke). He chuckles, "It's fine. Why _did_ you get so angry?" He asks me. I sigh, "Because, I think I- ya' know… like you." I reply with a smile as I snatch his beanie and pull it on my head. "You look sexy in my hat so.., I'm gonna let you wear it. If you wear it tomorrow, at school, for everyone to see, I'll take it as proof, Richie." He replies, then kisses my lips as tenderly as possible. I try to desperately lean in to deepen it, but he pulls away. "Lou.." I groan and place my hands on his hips. He pushes my hands away and pecks my cheek. "Bye! See ya' tomorrow!" He smiles, crinkles by his eyes (adorable, by the way), and he climbs out of the window as carefully as possible. I sigh, collapsing down onto my bed. "Fuck me…" I groan.

-Eleanor's POV-

From: LouLouxx

To: Ellybear

Yo! I seriously need somewhere to stay cos, me and Zayn got in a LITTLE tiff, and he's being a douche! Can I stay at yours? 3 LOU YOU!

As I finish reading the text I scoff, with a smile, and reply:

To: LouLouxx

From: Ellybear

KK but u need to give me deets about RICHIE! LOVE YOU TOO! 3 3

About, ten minutes later, and into my show, a knock on the door makes me pause the T.V. "Lou! I'm watching The Vampire Diaries, so sh! And what do you want!?" I whine, just wanting to get back to my god damn show. He throws his bag at me and says: "I'm spending the night you dumb bitch, short term memory or, what?" I laugh as I let him in, then close the door behind him. We both sit on the couch and I un-pause the T.V. "Isn't he cute!?" I yelp as I point to Stefan. He shrugs, "I've seen better." "So… what about you and Curly?" He smirks, "It's 'Curly' now, is it?" I smack his arm and groan. "Answer my question!?" He sighs and pulls off his jacket, revealing the red mark I left on his arm. "If you're so damn curious, ask him yourself." He answers with an annoyed growl. "I will!" "Too bad you don't have his number." He gives me a glare, then snatches the remote from my hands changing the channel to 'Desperate Housewives'.

I place my hand on his thigh, making him raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asks nervously, and cautiously as I slide my hand up. "Calder?!" He snaps as I snatch his phone out of his front pocket. I shove it in my pants and he groans, "Dammit, woman!" I run as fast as I can, into the bathroom, and lock the door shut behind me. "Eleanor, you bitch!" He shouts, banging on the door. I quickly scroll through his contacts, until I find one labeled, 'Sexy', and I call it.

"Hello…" A voice asks hazily, then as if he all of a sudden checked caller ID, he says: " You want me, Lou?" with a hint of seduction in his voice. "I'm sure he does, but uh, it's Eleanor." I answer, in giggles. "Oh! Uh, wh-what's up?" "Louis' an ass and won't tell me anything. You wanna come over and hang?" I ask, ending my laughter. "Who all is there?" "Just me and Lou-Lou." He sighs. " It's like eight, and my mum-" "Just get your ass over here, Richie!" I interrupt, then promptly hang up. I un-lock the door, and see Lou standing there, arms folded. He snatches the phone, then spits: "Way to be a bitch, El!"


End file.
